Date Night
by sunkiss66
Summary: "How do we start?" Serie of one shots featuring Sam and Andy during many date nights through out their relashionship. Set during the end of episode 3x01.


**Hey ! I'm back with a new fic. This is a little something I thought of sometime after the second season but the ending of episode 3x01 really motivated me to type it up. This takes place at the end of episode 3x01. I'm really not sure about this so I hope you all enjoy! **

Date Night

"So, how do we start?"

He stares straight ahead, still not ready to meet her gaze. He looks down at his hands that are settled on his lap. When he turns towards her, he notices the shimmer of wetness in her eyes and her slighted jutted lower lip. His eyes flicker between her own brown orbs and her lips.

He leans forward, gently measuring her reaction first. His heart beats faster in anticipation, she tilts her head up and he presses his lips to hers. He feels something loosen in his chest, like this kiss is literally where they start. God, he has just missed her so much. He wouldn't have been mad otherwise.

He feels Andy's lips curve into a small smile so he applies more pressure to the kiss and her hand slips through the hair at the base of his skull. The thing is, he just needed a little reassurance, like she didn't actually run away from him, from them. He needed to know that he wasn't the only one who had missed her like crazy. Hell, he had almost voluntarily given his badge to Best and the Tribunal members to shove where the sun don't shine, that his personal life was none o their business.

If only she knew how often he had passed by her dark, empty condo. If he hadn't been so pissed, chances are he would have called her cell too, maybe find himself in Temagami, in the woods, with all those mosquitoes. God knows he hates mosquitoes. It really wouldn't have mattered though, anywhere, as long as Andy would have been there.

He heard Andy hum in approval before pulling away, just enough to gaze up at him.

"We should go on a date", she blurts out.

He stares at her with his eyebrow set high, "excuse me?"

"Well you asked how we should start, so I figured, you know", she shrugs with a sheepish grin, "go on some dates like normal people do, it's a start".

_This girl,_ he thinks. He stares at her a little more, just to make her squirm. He takes a deep breath, he feels this sort of glow in his chest, and God, it feels so cheesy, like completely clichéd but it's the truth.

A huge grin spread across her face his face and in turn, her grin widens too.

"Ok McNally, what do you say, wanna go on a date with me?"

"Really?" She squeals

He rolls his eyes but he can't wipe the grin off his face, his dimples on full display.

"Yes Andy, I'm going to take you out on a real date, just the two of us".

She leans forward and kisses him, really kisses him. He opens his mouth to allow her entrance and pulls her forward with his hands on her hips. Her hands swipe across his chest and up to shoulders to the back of his neck where she threads her fingers through his thick black hair. He pulls her on his lap so she's straddling his waist and he leans back against the sofa's cushions, he hears her moan. She quickly pulls back with a barely audible gasp. When Sam opens his eyes, he has to blink several times to rid himself of the lustful haze. Andy is barely able to hold back the giggle that is threatening to escape because of his confused expression.

"What the hell?" He finally asks.

She sits back down beside him on her couch, "Sam, I don't really, like, sleep with a guy _before_ the first date".

His jaw falls open; he stares at her with a dumfounded expression. "Andy, you're kidding right? Because this is even worse than my jokes".

She sighs, "Sam I'm serious, I wanna do this the right way, you know no, no skipping steps, I want to start this right".

"McNally, come on, we've already..."

"Yeah, I know, but look, I screwed up and I'm really sorry, but could you please just trust me on this one. I really want to make this work Sam, I really want us to start this right, without cover apartments and aliases and all that sneaking around.

He closes his eyes as he rests his head back against the couch and groans in disbelief. He hadn't seen the girl in what? Three months. And here she was, just out of his reach yet again.

"Please, remember, no going back". He opens his eyes again and turns to her Bambi expression, as if he could say no to that.

"Fine, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven, sharp", he says with a small smile.

She smiles brighter that he has ever seen before, which kind of makes it worth it. "Thank you so much, I'll make it up to you", she adds with a wink.

He shoots her a playful glare. "Yeah, yeah only for you McNally".

They both still had matching grins on their faces when she shettles in next to him, with her head resting on his shoulder.

"I really missed you", she finally breaks the silence.

"I know, me too".

She presses her lips against his shoulder.

"Sam..." She gives him a pointed look when she feels his hand travel higher and higher up her thigh.

"Ok", he sighs, "just making sure".

Andy gets up from her small sofa and him along with her, walking towards the door.

"Tomorrow seven, you're paying".

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me big time McNally", He says as he waggles his eyebrows.

"Goodnight Sam".

"Goodnight Andy".

She may have been out of reach but not for long, not anymore.

**Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! Please review, I would really like to hear any ideas, suggestions or corrections. The next chapter will be there official first date! Until next time. **

**Who else just loves Ben Bass' facial expressions?**


End file.
